Pokemon: The Sands of War
by KingShikamaruNara
Summary: Far east of kanto a region is plagued by war. Steven plans to create a pokenav network to connect the country to the rest of the world, but will Team Tierra be too much to handle? Steven may need the help of a young scavenger with estraordinary abilities.


Far east of the Kanto region is a large, broken country plauged with war and poverty. This country is covered with deserts and mountains to the north and grasslands and tropical forests to the south.  
The people of the north are scavengers surviving off scrap metal and tech they find out in the desert.  
One day, a young scavenger was riding through the desert on a motocross bike that looks as though it was hand built. He is wearing sand colored pants with worn black combat boots. His legs are wrapped with white bandages. He has a pair of torn and tattered black fingerless gloves. He has a black t-shirt with a medium sized tan military backpack and a combat knife in it's sheath on the right shoulder strap. He has bandages covering his neck, mouth and nose, and goggles covering his eyes. His hair is black and of medium length in a unkempt fashion.

As he was riding, he noticed a village off in the distance. This village is small and all of the buildings are made of stone. There are about ten structures, one of which resembles a shrine of some sort. He decides to stop in the village and resupply but as he gets closer, he notices there isn't anybody around. He gets off his bike and lays it in the sand infront of the village entrance.

"This is really weird... Where is everybody?"

He walks forward to the village center. He looks at the shrine and then enters it. He sees what looks like crude sculptures of solrocks. He takes a few more steps, the sound of his boots tapping on the stone. As he approaches the alter, he hears something get knocked over. He quickly draws his knife and points it toward the origin of the sound. Behind the alter, a small baltoy in hiding, peaking out to look at the young scavenger.

"Whew... Just a baltoy."

He puts his knife back in it's sheath and crouches down to the baltoy. It's cry is weak. It seems to be malnurished. When he sees this, he feels pity for the small pokemon.

"Hmm... I bet your hungry, huh? Here... I can spare a little food..."

He reaches into his bag and pulls out a can of fruit cocktail and opens it with his knife. He eats a piece and then gives it to the baltoy. The baltoy begins to eat the fruit right out of the can using it's psychic abilities. The scavenger watches, being rather entertained.

"Wow... I wish I could do that..."

He laughs and reaches into his bag and pulls out a second can of fruit cocktail and eats it alongside the baltoy. After a few minutes, he gets up and sees a sun stone atop the alter.

"Jackpot..."

He grabs the stone and is about to leave when he feels something. His leg is glowing faintly purple and feels like it has weights on it. Baltoy is holding his leg with is psychic powers.

"Huh? What? Are you lonely...?"

The boltoy moves a little closer.

"I don't know if I can afford to take care of you..."

Again, it moves closer.

"If I do take you, your gonna have to help look for treasure..."

The boltoy lets go of his leg and then after a second, something fall to the floor. Baltoy pulled a sun stone out of a relief above the door.

"Well..." Pickes up the stone. "Lets get out of here..."

They head toward the village center with the baltoy closely following him. As he walks toward his bike and he feels something below his feet move slightly, then he gets knocked over. He quickly get up and sees what was below his feet. It is a arbok. It glares at the young scavenger, and lunges. He pulls out his knife and blockes it's bite with his blade. The arbok pulls his blade away and see the scavenger is exposed, then bites him on the shoulder. He screams in pain and tries to pull the arbok off. After a split second, the boltoy hits arbok with a vicious psychic blast. The arbok is sent flying and the scavenger scrambles for his knife. He barely get a hold of it when he feels arboks teeth sink into his calf.

"Gaaaaghhh! You asshole!"

He stabs the arbok right in the skull and blood squirts out onto his shorts and bandages. He prys the arbok off and quickly pulls bandages, disenfectant, and antivenom out of his backpack and begins tending to his wounds.

"Goddamn arbok got me good."

The baltoy watches the young scavenger tend to his wounds. After a ten minutes, he gets up, puts his shirt back on, and walks over to the arbok. He drains the venom from it's fangs, rips them out, and puts them in jars and then in his bag.

"Are you ready to go, boltoy?" Walking toward his bike.

The boltoy speed up to get to his bike first. The young scavenger picks up the boltoy and puts it in his bag and get on his bike and rides toward the norteast, leaving the forsaken village behind...


End file.
